Where, oh Where is Thomas?
Where, oh Where is Thomas? is a song from The Great Discovery. Lyrics :Where, oh where is Thomas, where has Thomas gone? :Perhaps he's playing hide and seek, or something's really wrong. :Sir Topham Hatt has spoken "Thomas must be found," :So everyone is searching every inch of Sodor ground. :The engines search the sidings and every length of track. :They look for him round Tidmouth Sheds: :The front, the side, the back. :The children get a day off school to hunt for you-know-who :And even Lady Hatt joins in, in case she finds a clue. :Where, oh where is Thomas, where has Thomas gone? :Perhaps he's playing hide and seek, or something's really wrong. :Sir Topham Hatt has spoken "Thomas must be found," :So everyone is searching, but look who's underground. :Thomas is having a whale of a time. :He's trapped inside a disused mine. :He's rocking and rolling down the flooded track. :He just can't say when he's coming back! :He just can't say when he's coming back! :Meanwhile up above him, Jeremy flies high. :Harold too is swooping low across the Sodor sky. :Everyone is searching, Salty at the docks. :Bertie, Terence, everyone, behind each ragged rock. :Where, oh where is Thomas, where has Thomas gone? :Perhaps he's playing hide and seek, or something's really wrong. :Sir Topham Hatt has spoken "Thomas must be found," :So everyone is searching every inch of Sodor ground. :So everyone is searching every inch of Sodor ground. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Whiff * Stanley * Mavis * Salty * Skarloey * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Duncan * Mighty Mac * Rocky * Terence * Bertie * Elizabeth * Jack * Alfie * Madge * Harold * Jeremy * Cranky * Big Mickey * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Allicia Botti Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Great Waterton * Bridge over Single-Track Tunnel Runby * Tower Windmill * Three-Track Level Crossing * Morgan's Mine * Sir Topham Hatt's Office * Sodor Airport * Brendam Docks * Ffarquhar Quarry * Knapford Yards * Hawin Doorey Castle Footage Used * Thomas and the Storyteller * Emily's Rubbish * Thomas Sets Sail * Edward and the Mail * Hide and Peep * Percy and the Left Luggage * Duncan Does it All * Sir Handel in Charge * Wash Behind Your Buffers * The Great Discovery Deleted Scenes * Thomas and the Storyteller - An edited scene of the children at school without the round border. * Hide and Peep - A deleted shot of Rocky without Percy. * Edward and the Mail - An extended shot of the camera zooming in to Sir Topham Hatt. * Percy and the Left Luggage - An extended shot of Percy leaving Tidmouth Sheds. * Sir Handel in Charge - A deleted scene of Sir Handel approaching Mighty Mac. * Wash Behind Your Buffers- A deleted scene of Harold flying over Madge. Trivia * This song marked the last of a few things: ** It was the last song sung by children until Really Useful Engine which was recreated for The Adventure Begins. ** It was also the last song Japan dubbed until Monsters Everywhere from Tale of the Brave. ** This was the last song sung by children in the Finnish dub. ** This was the last song composed by Ed Welch. * Among other things, if you look really closely, the Sodor Daily newspaper reports that "Percy is in tears" and mentions something about "Trevor the Traction Engine." Another article reports on an Allicia Botti concert. The paper's articles are apparently written by "J.K. Lee." The date for the newspaper is Monday, March 24th, 1955. However, this date is incorrect, as March 24th, 1955 was actually a Thursday. * This song was sung in the stage show adaptation of Misty Island Rescue. In Other Languages Home Media Releases Worldwide * The Great Discovery US * The Great Discovery * 2008 Sampler DVD Music Video File:Where, Oh Where is Thomas? - Music Video ja:トーマスはどこ? pl:Gdzie się podział Tomek? Category:Songs